(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display includes two sheets of display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes, common electrodes, and the like are formed, and a liquid crystal layer inserted therebetween. A liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer and consequently, determining an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, which controls polarization of incident light.
Liquid crystal display devices are classified into backlit liquid crystal displays, which display an image using a backlight disposed on a rear of a liquid crystal cell, reflective liquid crystal displays, which display the image using natural and external light, and transflective liquid crystal displays, which are formed by coupling a structure of the backlit liquid crystal display. A structure of the reflective liquid crystal display is operated in a transmission mode displaying the image using an embedded light source of a display element itself in an indoor or a dark place in which an external light source is not present, and is operated in a reflective mode displaying the image by reflecting the external light in an outdoor high illuminance environment, depending on a light source.
Among these, the backlit or transflective liquid crystal display displaying the image using the backlight is mainly used due to a merit that display luminance thereof is high.
However, about 50% of light incident from the backlight is absorbed by a polarizing plate attached onto a lower portion of the liquid crystal display and about the remaining 50% is used for display. Thereby, light efficiency is degraded and display luminance is also decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.